Stupid Malfoy
by StupidMalfoy
Summary: Rien n'est plus frustrant que de se tromper et de devoir recommencer du début. Mais, je prends ça plutôt pour une bonne chose puisque c'est ma deuxième chance de réussir. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer ça allait se passer comme ça..
1. Chapter 1: Monde inconnu

**Chapitre I: Monde inconnu  
><strong>

**Quartier Deep-Area, à peu près vingt-deux heures ; 29 Août**

**I**l était exactement vingt-deux heures et trois minutes. Le quartier Deep-Area était plongé dans un silence presque sinistre et aucune lumière ne filtrait par les fenêtres des maisons. Si quelqu'un s'était aventuré dans ce quartier, il aurait été intrigué de trouver tous les réverbères éteints. En général, l'été était une saison festive où toutes les familles prenaient des vacances méritées après des mois de travail. Mais les gens habitant ce lieu ne semblaient pas dérangés le moins du monde de rester confinés dans leur habitation. « Ou bien préféraient-ils la solitude» pensaient certaines bonnes âmes qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de radoter sur la vie des gens.

**O**utre l'isolement dont ces mystérieuses personnes faisaient preuve, le fait que les voisins n'avaient jamais vu personne sortir ou entrer ne pouvait que les faire soupçonner davantage. Les gens des quartiers voisins commençaient sérieusement à se poser des questions. Même le petit terrain aménagé pour les enfants était toujours vide. Pourtant, les buissons de roses qui l'entouraient et les balançoires bien entretenues n'avaient rien de repoussant. Au contraire.

**É**videmment, des mères de famille n'étaient pas restées les bras croisés. Elles se disaient entre elles qu'elles avaient peur pour la sécurité de leurs enfants alors qu'il fallait vraiment être un idiot pour ne pas s'apercevoir que c'était de la jalousie pure et simple.

**E**n dernier recours, elles avaient même appelé la police. L'excuse qu'elles avaient fournie pour les déranger n'était peut-être pas débile, sinon idiote. « Apparemment », ces personnes soupçonnaient l'existence d'une sorte de secte qui vendait de la drogue aux délinquants de la ville. Au début, les policiers avaient refusé catégoriquement de faire une perquisition. Comme si ce quartier réputé depuis longtemps pour être le plus calme de ce pays était aménagé pour ce genre de chose !

**M**ais les gens commencèrent à faire circuler des rumeurs, les unes plus absurdes que les autres. Au début, des adolescents amusés par la méfiance que ces gens inspiraient ensuite des parents curieux qui voulaient enfin découvrir à qui ils avaient affaire, pour finir par des vieilles édentées dérangées par le changement que ces voisins avaient fait à leur vie monotone et sans intérêt.

**A**gacés par ces petites idioties, les policiers avaient finalement décidé d'aller y faire un tour. Mais contre toute attente, ces derniers, revenus de cette petite inspection, avaient déclaré qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Les voisins incapables de contenir leur besoin de fouiner les avaient attendu au commissariat puis étaient repartis, les uns déçus de n'avoir aucun ragot et d'autres indignés soupçonnant les policiers d'avoir été trompés.  
>Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient vu juste. Ce jour-là, les policiers avaient été ensorcelés... Car oui les sorciers existent bel et bien dans le monde et vivent cachés sous le nez des gens de la population non-magique, plus communément appelés les Moldus.<p>

**C**ette nuit, une magnifique pleine lune se dressait majestueusement dans le ciel. Pourtant, sa lumière n'était pas suffisante pour permettre d'éclairer le quartier tout entier. Les fenêtres des maisons où se reflétait cette lumière étincelaient légèrement. Soudain, elle disparut sur l'un d'eux. En une fraction de seconde la vitre devint noire. En fait ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Une personne venait de passer à côté de la fenêtre, surgissant de nulle part, à quelques mètres du petit Parc. Marchant d'un pas vif, une cape virevoltante qui touchait presque ses pieds, cet individu avait toutes les chances de s'attirer les regards méfiants et les rumeurs inquiétantes des gens de bonnes familles.

**L**e chemin était bordé à gauche par des mûriers sauvages et, à droite, par une haute haie soigneusement taillée à l'anglaise. Il tourna finalement, se retrouvant dans une large allée qui prenait une autre direction. Il s'arrêta soudainement, les battements de son cœur devenant plus frénétiques, pointant sa baguette magique sur le dos d'une personne. Celle-ci, manifestement un adolescent, était en train de scruter le quartier et ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui qui menaçait de le tuer. Les battements du cœur de l'inconnu à cape ralentirent leur course folle. Affichant un air de dégoût, il abaissa un peu sa baguette magique. Sentant finalement une présence derrière lui, l'autre adolescent se retourna brusquement, puis bondit en arrière en poussant un petit cri aigu.

**M**ais avant même d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, il tourna brusquement les talons et revint sur ses pas, ayant une soudaine envie d'aller faire ses devoirs.

**E**h oui, Piers Polkiss ne se souviendrait jamais du jeune garçon qui avait repris sa route et il rentrerait chez lui où il subirait un interrogatoire par ses parents. Mais il ne pourrait jamais leur expliquer où il se trouvait car il ne s'en souviendrait plus. L'inconnu, quant à lui, venait de tourner à l'angle d'une grande bâtisse imposante. Des plissements sur son front se formèrent tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une excuse pour son retard. Lui aussi, comme les moldus, n'était pas dispensé des interrogatoires infligés aux adolescents de son âge. Il songea à son lit bien moelleux et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.

**Q**uelques secondes plus tard, il était devant le manoir. Sa maison. Il s'immobilisa sur le perron de la grande bâtisse puis murmura quelques mots et un léger déclic se fit entendre dans le silence nocturne. L'adolescent soupira encore une fois puis tourna la poignée de la porte bien sculptée et pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Avec un pincement au cœur, il remarqua une silhouette assise sur un fauteuil qui le regardait avec colère. Drago Malefoy déglutit. La nuit promettait d'être longue...

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Une descente en enfer

**Chapitre II : une descente en enfer**

__Avec un pincement au cœur, il remarqua une silhouette assise sur un fauteuil qui le regardait avec colère. Drago Malfoy déglutit. La nuit promettait d'être longue.___  
><em>  
>- Tu es en retard.<br>Cette voix qui venait de briser le silence sinistre installé dans la pièce était Froide et calme en même temps. Ne laissant rien paraître, Drago ne répondit pas et continua de regarder la personne assise dans le fauteuil, sans ciller. Cette dernière se leva, également sans un mot, et vint se poster devant le jeune Serpentard. Le faible rayon de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre poussiéreuse éclairait une silhouette sans visage, sa tête recouverte d'une cagoule à l'aspect de tête de mort.  
>- Suis-moi, dit la personne, après une minute de réflexion, de la même voix sans timbre et en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers un couloir sombre. La réunion a déjà commencé. J'espère que le maître ne t'en voudra pas pour ce retard.<br>- Je l'espère aussi, répondit Drago d'un ton sans réplique.

Sans ajouter un mot, les deux hommes se mirent à marcher d'un pas vif vers une porte tout au bout du couloir, à peine plus grande que la tête du jeune garçon. Entre temps, les personnages des tableaux accrochés au mur du couloir chuchotaient fébrilement et montraient Drago du doigt, en secouant la tête, navrés. Il était inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient sûrement entendu la conversation et étaient indignés par le manque de ponctualité de celui qui devait représenter la parfaite descendance des Malfoy. Mais Drago ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention et continua son chemin en passant la porte sans les regarder.

Il avait d'autres choses en tête que leurs stupides règles à la noix. Marchant côte à côte, Drago et la personne encapuchonnée passèrent par des portes cachées derrière des tapisseries et parfois des rideaux en velours vert. Ils parcoururent ainsi une distance interminable, mais tous ces passages secrets étaient inévitables pour arriver à destination. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. C'était un cul de sac. La silhouette encagoulée sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction du mur, puis murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles. Enfin, se tournant vers, Drago il dit :

- _Attractio Immoblis._

Puis il rangea sa baguette et remonta la manche de son bras gauche, révélant un tatouage. Une marque représentant un serpent qui ondulait sur son bras. La marque de Voldemort. Tout à coup, on entendit un crissement, un bruit ressemblant à la porte d'une cellule qui s'ouvrait lentement. L'encagoulé tendit la main dans le vide et fit un imperceptible mouvement du bras. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de tirer sur une porte invisible. Le sol commença à bouger. Et Drago sentit son cœur bondir hors de son corps tandis que le sol bougeait sous ses pieds. On aurait dit qu'il était dans un wagon à Gringotts. Mais là c'était différent. C'était le sol du couloir où il se trouvait il y a quelques minutes qui bougeait. La température devenait de plus en plus glaciale tandis que Drago voyait passer sous ses yeux des milliers de portes, toutes sûrement blindées et protégées par de puissants sorts.

Soudain, la course folle s'arrêta et ils se trouvèrent devant une sorte d'arcade. Tout en haut, sur une plaque de pierre vieille et poussiéreuse, étaient gravées des incantations en langue inconnue. Certaines lettres étaient effacées. Drago s'était toujours demandé si un jour un sorcier était arrivé à déchiffrer ces incantations.

Mettant fin à sa contemplation, l'encapuchonné releva une nouvelle fois sa manche faisant redécouvrir une nouvelle fois sa marque qui s'était brusquement assombrie. Mais cette fois-ci rien ne se produisit. Drago tourna la tête vers la personne à côté de lui, qui visiblement étonnée approchait un peu plus son bras de l'arcade mais sans autre résultat.

Tout à coup, on entendit un crac et un homme surgit de nulle part, à quelques mètres de Drago. Par réflexe, ce dernier sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement vif. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent parfaitement immobiles, chacun pointant sa baguette magique sur la poitrine de l'autre.  
>- Ah c'était vous, dit l'inconnu en rangeant sa baguette.<br>- Bonsoir, Macnair, répondit Lucius Malfoy froidement, qui rangeait également sa baguette, en enlevant le masque de son visage.  
>- Le maître avait ordonné de ne plus utiliser ce passage, déclara le dénommé Macnair, ne prenant même pas la peine de le saluer à son tour.<br>- Le maître ne m'en a pas informé, répondit Lucius sans paraître décontenancé.  
>- Ou peut être a-t-il jugé bon de ne pas t'en informer, Malfoy, le rabaissa Macnair. C'est vrai que tes exploits ces derniers temps ont dû faire baisser le peu de confiance que t'accordait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.<br>- Le maître a toujours confiance en moi, Macnair, fit Lucius froidement en levant légèrement la tête d'un air digne.  
>- C'est ça, répliqua ce dernier en lui jetant un regard dégouté, puis se retournant vers Drago il ajouta d'un air hautain après lui avoir adressé le même regard :<br>- Malfoy Junior. Enchanté de te rencontrer.  
>- Le déplaisir est partagé, répondit Drago du même ton d'un faux air aristocratique.<br>- Aussi Insolent que ton père, dit Macnair en lui adressant un horrible sourire, faisant découvrir ses dents jaunâtres. J'espère que le maître te fera payer ce retard.

Sans ajouter un mot, il sortit une coupe d'argent et la présenta aux deux Malfoy. Les deux concernés ne firent rien et regardèrent l'objet avec méfiance.  
>- C'est un Portoloin, dit simplement Macnair en répondant à leur question muette. Le maître a réussi à améliorer le processus en rendant possible le déplacement sans limite de temps, Dit-il fièrement en appuyant bien sur le mot maître. Il ne peut être utilisé que par les mangemorts.<p>

Il jeta un regard moqueur à Drago et lui annonça d'un air faussement désolé :  
>- Tu n'es pas encore mangemort, non ? Malheureusement pour cette réunion on se passera de ta présence.<br>- Le maître a autorisé Drago à venir à cette réunion, s'exclama Lucius sans perdre son sang froid. Oserais-tu t'opposer à ses ordres ?  
>- Mais je suis justement en train d'appliquer ses ordres, Malfoy, Répondit Macnair sans se départir de son sourire.<br>- Macnair, je te...commença Lucius menaçan, une main dans sa cape.

Soudain, un autre crac similaire au précédent se fit entendre et les trois hommes firent volte-face. Un homme pointait sa baguette sur eux, le visage caché par une cagoule, la même coupe d'argent dans sa main droite.  
>- Rodolphus, c'est nous. Range ta baguette, déclara Macnair.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Le maître est très en colère! lâcha le dénommé Rodolphus d'une voix légèrement tremblante, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front.

Il était évident à son ton qu'il n'était pas là pour rigoler. Sans plus attendre, il leur montra la coupe et tout le monde mit la main dessus. Le décor changea aussitôt et Drago eut la désagréable impression qu'un crochet l'avait brusquement attrapé par le nombril en le tirant irrésistiblement en avant. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et il sentait la présence des trois mangemorts, leurs épaules se cognant contre les siennes. Ils filaient droit devant, dans un tourbillon sombre et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Et soudain...

Ses pieds retombèrent brutalement sur le sol mais il avait réussi à rester debout. L'habitude, sûrement. Une Grande porte en marbre et en argent massif se dressait maintenant devant lui. Elle était tellement grande qu'il ne voyait pas sa fin dans le plafond. La poignée de la porte représentait un serpent noir, où brillait une grosse émeraude à la place de son œil.

Il était maintenant à quelques mètres du plus grand mage noir que le monde ait connu. À quelques mètres de son destin... Il avait redouté cette rencontre tout l'été quand son père le lui avait annoncé et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer tandis qu'il essayait de se calmer. Il ne fallait surtout pas paniquer et montrer qu'il avait peur. Il jeta un regard aux autres. Ils avaient tous revêtu leur masque d'impassibilité. Essayant de faire de même, il tenta de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait dans cette salle. Son père l'avait déjà prévenu de l'aisance qu'avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour percevoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Cette seule pensée le refroidit et il se sentit plus menacé que jamais. Il avait l'impression qu'en franchissant cette porte il courait à sa perte.  
>- Entrez.<p>

C'était une voix claire au timbre aigu qui ressemblait à un sifflement de serpent qui avait parlé. Elle provenait de la pièce derrière la porte. Le rythme cardiaque de Drago s'accéléra subitement.

TODOM

Rodolphus mit sa main sur la poignée...

TODOM

Il l'abaissa d'un coup sec...

TODOM

La porte s'ouvrit doucement en grinçant. Il était désormais trop tard pour reculer...


	3. Chapter 3: Renaissance

_La porte s'ouvrit doucement en grinçant. Il était désormais trop tard pour reculer..._

**D**evant moi se dressait la plus étrange salle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Elle était aussi vaste que la grande salle à Poudlard. Elle pouvait même rivaliser avec le terrain de Quiditch en surface. Elle s'étendait à perte de vue et ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Mais le plus étrange était qu'elle était vide. Totalement vide. Il n'y avait ni table, ni matériel de potion, ni bibliothèque, ni aucune chose qui pouvait laisser deviner une quelconque présence dans la pièce.

**P**ourtant, un étrange sentiment d'insécurité et la sensation d'être observé me mettait mal à l'aise. Soudain, la porte claqua brusquement et je sursautai. Des lumières vertes apparurent subitement autour de moi et avant d'avoir compris ce qui était en train de se passer, je me retrouvai emprisonné dans une bulle recouverte de ce qui semblait être un champ magnétique. Effrayé, je m'exclamai :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**M**ais le sol se déroba tout à coup sous mes pieds, ma baguette glissa de mes mains et je me retrouvai dans les airs. Les lumières vertes étaient toujours là et commencèrent soudain à tournoyer autour de moi avec rapidité, de plus en plus vite. Mes pieds vibraient étrangement et mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi à la vue de l'étrange brume noire qui venait d'apparaître autour d'eux. Je relevai la tête avec horreur et martelai la paroi de la bulle à grands coups de poings en hurlant de toutes mes forces :

- À l'aide ! Sortez-moi de là !

**J**e ne reçus aucune réponse. J'étais tout seul avec cette monstrueuse chose qui m'emprisonnait. La paroi invisible de la bulle semblait indestructible mais je ne m'arrêtai pas et continuai de frapper de toutes mes forces. Au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement vain, je m'interrompis à bout de force. La peur me tiraillait le ventre. Je cherchai mon père des yeux, mais je ne parvenais pas à distinguer ce qui se passait en dessous. J'étais sûr que les autres étaient également prisonniers. Ma tête commençait à me tourner. Des sons bizarres et des bourdonnements me parvenaient aux oreilles. Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains et criai de douleur. J'avais l'impression qu'une lame incandescente me faisait fondre le cerveau.

**M**ais un brusque sentiment d'espoir naquit en moi lorsqu'enfin j'aperçus mon père. Et sans me préoccuper du fait que ma tête était sûrement en train d'exploser, je hurlai dans sa direction :

- Au secours ! Père.

**E**n entendant ma voix, mon père releva la tête et je lui adressai de grands signes de bras inutiles. Mais étrangement, il se contenta de me fixer calmement sans esquisser le moindre geste pour m'aider. Mais, plus encore, je distinguai d'autres formes noires à côté de lui. Horrifié, je criai à nouveau :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Aidez-moi, bon sang!

**M**ais ils ne firent rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Je me rendis soudain compte que la brume noir m'arrivait maintenant au niveau du ventre et je sentais qu'on essayait de me tirer de force de mon corps. Je me débattis furieusement mais l'air commença à me manquer. Au secours, hurlai-je mentalement. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, et les larmes coulaient maintenant sur mes joues sans que je puisse ou essaye de les retenir.

**J**e ne sentais même plus mes jambes. En fait, je ne sentais plus rien du tout, seulement que j'étais léger et que la douleur avait disparu. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Je jetai un regard à mes pieds et manquai de m'évanouir. En dessous de moi, gisait mon corps sur le sol en se tordant dans tous les sens. J'essayai de parler mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de ma bouche. J'étais en plein cauchemar. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je priai Dieu pour que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et pour que je me réveille bientôt.

**L**es Formes bizarres que j'avais vues près de mon père, s'avéraient être des mangemorts et ils s'avançaient maintenant en direction de moi, ou plutôt de mon corps. L'un d'eux passa près de l'endroit où j'étais avant de me retrouver emprisonné et ramassa ma baguette. Quant à moi, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de mon corps qui était toujours en plein mouvement. Soudain je, ou on peut dire mon corps sans moi, vomit une chose verdâtre, eut un spasme puis s'immobilisa. J'eus un haut le cœur et je me sentis soudain aspiré. La distance entre moi et mon autre moi s'agrandissait et j'essayai vainement de m'agripper à quelque chose.

**L**a douleur me frappa la tête avec plus d'insistance que l'autre fois et je manquai de m'évanouir. J'avais l'impression qu'on était en train de me jeter trois doloris en même temps. Une fois encore la douleur ne dura que quelques minutes et je pus rouvrir les yeux. J'étais à nouveau ligoté par une force invisible. J'entendis mon père dire :

- Je l'ai. Vas-y, Macnair.

**L**a brute s'exclama de son horrible voix rauque :

- _Vortexio apparicium_

**U**n gigantesque trou violet apparut devant moi. C'était la fin. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Tout ce que je savais était que je n'aurais jamais dû franchir cette maudite porte. Je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi, bien décidé à traiter mon père d'enfoiré. Je me retournai pour lui faire face mais je me figeai tout de suite. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour tandis que je contemplais la personne qui se tenait devant moi, incrédule. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et je laissai échapper un dernier cri tandis que je tombais dans le vide à tout jamais :  
>- <strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON<strong> ! 

**J**e sentais quelque chose. Oui, je respirais. J'essayai de bouger mes doigts et j'y parvins au bout de quelques minutes. Les bruits et les hurlements de quelqu'un me parvenaient aux oreilles mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je savais déjà qui c'était.

- Je l'ai, entendis-je.

**U**ne brume noire m'envahit et je retrouvai l'usage de tout mon corps. Je me relevai péniblement puis me redressai fièrement et me dirigeai vers celui qui avait parlé. Le prisonnier se retourna, le visage crispé par la haine et l'incompréhension mais il changea très vite d'expression à ma vue. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, et il hurla en basculant dans le trou. Le vortex se referma très vite et je continuai de le fixer. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et la personne à côté de moi me dit :

- Bienvenue, Drago.


End file.
